tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tayo the Little Bus (character)
Tayo is a blue bus who is 5-8 in the original series. (11-13 in the new series (12 years old in The Tayo & Rogi Show ) and is also energetic, naive, and funny. In the new series, he can sometimes be a bit lazy. according to his character bio in season 1 of the new series, he is eleven years old in vechicle years. Bio Tayo is playful and sometimes mischievous, and enjoys passing gas. He also enjoys playing games with his best friend Rogi, the green bus. He is less mature than the other buses but rarely gets into serious trouble. He is a mix of a Yutong ZK6100H and a Honda Aero City in the series. He bares the number 120. He, also, rarely loves going into space. He has 8 twin cousins who look like him are named Hauler, Dan, Smokemeister, Boosters, Georges, Paul, Beasley, and Chuck, and he also has an older sister called Hotshot Cecily. Tayo welcomed to the bus garage 3rd and is the 2nd youngest of the 4 buses. Sometimes, he never wakes up in the morning without listening to the Tayotown Cockerel. Tayo's Many Nicknames In the series, Tayo gains some nicknames his friends gave him. *Cutie (by Lani) *Dude (by Rogi) *Cool Truck (by Rogi) *Moron (by Rogi) *Warm Sunshine (by Lani) *Big Blue Doofus (by Rogi) *Hot Rodder (by Rogi) *Nimrod (by Rogi) *Blockhead (by Rogi and Speed) *Honey (by Lani) *Pal (by Gani) *Fearless Friend (by Gani) *Imposter (by Rogi, Lani, and Gani) *Cherry Cake (by Lani) *Sleepyhead (by Rogi) *Dork (by Rogi,Speed and Shine) *Nerd (by Rogi) *Bro (by Rogi) *Comedian (by Rogi) *Punk (by Rogi) Trivia *Tayo's real name is his real name is Stanley or just Stan for short. It's a reference to a South Park character, named Stan Marsh. **In the new series, his full name is "Tayo Matthew Henderson". It was stated on his driving license. *In September 2015, he and the rest of the gang will get a makeover. Tayo's roof is dark blue, he has brown eyes, some white on his front lights, his number 120 being blue, a numberplate saying "T4Y0" and his rearview mirrors stuck to his body. *His personality is very funny in both old and new series. *Tayo can be a bit dimwitted *He Talks in His Sleep in Tayo's Earth Defense Plan 2 Dreaming of princess Ray when He Wakes Up Everybody Laughs At Him *He is the 2nd youngest of the little buses. *In the new series, he has a crush on Lani, who, at first, is not that interested. That is similar to the movie Cars 2 where Mater has a crush on Holley Shiftwell. *Teresa Gallagher also voices his baby counterpart. *He went to school to attend 1st grade and even met Miss Teach! * He seems to admire Thomas because both are funny and blue. *There is an episode when Tayo,Rogi,Lani and Gani form a rock band Tayo and Lani both sing the vocals,Rogi plays the electric guitar and Gani plays the drums. After Tayo and Lani fight with each other and Lani quits the band,Gani suggested that Rogi should sing the vocals along with Tayo and play the electric guitar **Lani: I quit the band! if Tayo's gonna be in the band then count me out! **Tayo: Fine! We don't need you in our band...for a terrible girlfriend like you! **Lani: TAYO!!! THIS IS WHY I HAVE A NASTY BOYFRIEND LIKE YOU!!!!!!! **Tayo: I don't care! Humph! **Rogi: Lani! Wait! (sighs and a 5 second silence starts) Er...with Lani gone, who's gonna be the backup singer then? **Gani: Rogi, I have a good idea: why don't you be the backup singer along with Tayo? **Rogi: Me? Her? Me? Her? What are you talking about? *There is a crossover when all four buses have an arguement about which Nintendo video game is the best. **Tayo: Super Mario Bros is obviously the best Nintendo game! **Rogi: are you kidding?! The Legend of Zelda rocks! **Lani: Kirby's Dreamland is best because Kirby is so adorable! **Gani: I wouldn't say so, Pokemon is awesome,i wanna catch a Pikachu! *There is a a movie when Tayo, along with the other little buses turned into humans, Tayo, as a 11-13 year old human boy appears to have black hair with a blue striped shirt with black shorts and tennis shoes. As a human boy, his height appears to be 5 feet and 3 inches tall. This is similar to another movie called "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls". *There is a crossover called "The Mistaken Date" where Carla Veloso flirts with and has a crush on Tayo, confusing him. *Although Rogi is Tayo's best friend, Gani is also depicted as such. **there is a spin-off series of Tayo the little bus & Friends called The Tayo & Rogi Show,in the show Tayo depicted a 12-year old,pre-teen,laid-back,mellow,kind-hearted and silly bus. Rogi,however has the exact opposite personality of Tayo's. Rogi is depicted as a 13-year old,teenaged,neurotic,short-tempered,selfish,narcissistic and serious bus. in The Tayo & Rogi Show Tayo & Rogi are brothers though Tayo is a year younger than his older brother Rogi,The Tayo & Rogi Show will air in Summer 2017 but there is a pilot episode. *(intro):The Tayo & Rogi Show is filmed in a live studio audience. **Rogi :Tayo! you won't believe what they said to me! they were making fun of me! **Tayo:But...funny people get made fun of right? *(Audience Laughter) **Rogi:Oh my gosh Tayo! would you stop telling dry jokes for once?! **Tayo:Well...uh what can i say? i guess I'm all dried out! *(Audience Laughter) **Rogi:KNOCK IT OFF TAYO!!!!! **Tayo:Oh,hey what's that? **Rogi:What? **Tayo:Is that a human? **Rogi:A HUMAN?! WHERE?! **Tayo:Oh,my mistake it was just a lamp. *(Audience Laughter) **Rogi:You're mocking me aren't you? **Tayo:Nah,you mock yourself! *(Audience Laughter) **Rogi:Grrrrr..... Gallery Angrytayo.jpg|Tayo getting mad at Coco Tayo the Little Bus The Movie.jpg Tayo and busy buses.jpg Tayo.jpg Tayo 1.jpg Tayo - S1 EP03 Tayo's First Drive - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 EP02 Tayo gets lost.jpg Tayo - S1 EP01 A Day in the Life of Tayo.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 26 Tayo is the Best - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube2.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 26 Tayo is the Best - YouTube2.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 26 Tayo is the Best - YouTube3.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 26 Tayo is the Best - YouTube4.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube3.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube2.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube3.jpg Tayo makeover.jpg|Tayo's redesign (middle right) New makeover Tayo 2.jpg|Another image of Tayo's makeover (middle left) Tayo.jpg 1380098481.jpg 1b92dd6791ff213c0421db058905ab74_PXWZ7grqDOJp7j5Vzu.jpg 10112906314841.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-01-17-14h34m45s194.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-16-12h54m30s225.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-16-12h06m11s27.png Vlcsnap-2016-01-18-07h30m42s73.png They look so cute.jpg|They look so cute sleeping happily together TayoasThomas.jpg|Collect-n-Play toy as Thomas